Le temps sera notre perte
by lovelessnaru-chan
Summary: Remake de la Belle et la Bête. Le jour de ses 18 ans, Naruto sera condamné à vivre auprès d'une personne qu'il n'aime pas à cause d'un contrat. Mais il rencontrera une personne comme lui... Une personne prisonnier de l'élément traite: Le temps. Monde UA SasuNaru


**Auteur: Lovelessnaru-chan**

**Couple: Sasunaru et autres^^**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: Les personnages sont la propriété de Masashi Kishimoto comme toujours...**

**Note de l'auteur: **Ceci est un petit remake de la belle et la bête (une œuvre de Walt Disney). Je tenais à remercier **Yume U** pour l'idée de la Belle et la Bête en espérant que cette OS auquel j'ai travaillé d'arrache-pied lui plaise^^ainsi qu'aux autres lecteurs. Sinon j'ai eu l'idée enfin si vous voulez de me laisser une supposition sur un prochain Disney... (je le dis ce n'est pas obligatoire^^).

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à tous et à toutes**

* * *

_**Le temps sera notre perte**_

Les légendes entraînent des histoires et les histoires en font des contes.

C'est ainsi que commence notre fabuleuse histoire où le temps est et sera notre perte.

* * *

Dans un grand château éloigné de toute civilisation, un prince fort orgueilleux, capricieux et aimant de la beauté naturelle des femmes, vivant dans la luxure.

Cet homme choisissait une jeune femme toutes les nuits pour satisfaire ses besoins primaires.

Le jeune prince utilisait sa beauté naturel pour amener n'importe quelle femme dans son immense demeure pour lui faire la cour avant l'emmener dans son lit pour la jeter le lendemain comme un déchet.

Un soir alors que l'hiver faisait rage. Une vieille femme eut vent des méfaits du prince et décida d'aller voir ce château où la luxure et le dévergondage étaient d'or. La vieille dame était pauvre et mendiait souvent son prochain en quête d'un homme généreux.

Elle arriva dans le château, suppliant le prince de lui prêter un abri contre le froid en échange d'une magnifique rose. Le prince répugnait par son hideuse apparence, son vieil âge et de ses vêtements en guenille chassa la vieille femme de son château. Cette dernière expliqua à ce seigneur de ne jamais se fier aux apparences mais malgré sa mise en garde. Le prince la chassa de nouveau.

Soudain, la vieille femme se transforma en une sorcière magnifique aux yeux du prince. Ce dernier essaya de se faire pardonner mais la femme refusa comprenant la noirceur dans le cœur du prince. Elle le condamna à vivre dans la peau d'un monstre aux yeux des femmes qui seront répugnées à sa vue et à son toucher.

La sorcière condamna également toutes les personnes liées à ce château désormais maudit. Pour annuler la malédiction qui plane sur le château, le prince en punition doit aimer une personne et être aimé en retour avant que le dernier pétale de la rose ne tombe où il gardera à jamais l'apparence d'un monstre.

* * *

Dans une petite maison éloignée du village, un jeune garçon sortit d'une modeste demeure. Ses cheveux couleur dorés illuminaient la journée comme un magnifique soleil. Ses yeux étaient bleus comme des saphirs ou l'océan en plein été tellement ils semblaient presque irréels. Il avait trois fines moustaches sur ses joues comme un petit chat. Le blond n'était pas très grand et plutôt svelte, possédant quelques muscles à certain endroit du à sa mauvaise alimentation.

Le jeune homme arriva au village où les paysans s'afféraient déjà à leur tâche quotidienne.

- Bonjour Naruto! dit un homme dans la foule

- Bonjour monsieur le boulanger, répondit le blond avec un magnifique sourire mais le monsieur l'ignora.

Naruto soupira devant un tel comportement. C'était ainsi tous les jours depuis qu'ils avaient emménagé avec son parrain dans la petite ville de Konoha. Tout le monde disait "bonjour" mais seulement par courtoisie.

Les hommes travaillaient ou allaient à la chasse tandis que les femmes s'occupaient des bambins ainsi que de l'entretien de la maison et du linge.

La ville n'était pas très grande et les rumeurs se répandaient comme l'huile sur le feu entre autre rapidement. Le ragot du moment était le célèbre mariage de Naruto Uzumaki et de Sai le protéger exclusif de Danzo.

Le blond marchait dans les rues étant demandé de tous les côtés par les femmes du village qui enviaient la situation de Naruto. Ce dernier se rendit rapidement à son endroit favori dans le village: La bibliothèque.

Ce bâtiment était gardé par un vieux monsieur d'une cinquantaine d'année et proche de la retraite, hormis son atelier, la bibliothèque était son endroit favori pour se reposer et laisser son esprit voyagé dans la fantaisie et la romance des ouvrages présents.

Après avoir choisi et pris un livre, Naruto partit vers sa maison en lisant son ouvrage tranquillement dans les rues. Lorsque soudain, il fut arrêté par un visage familier: Sai. Ce dernier était plus grand que le blond d'une bonne tête. Ses cheveux bruns arrivaient en haut de la nuque. Sa peau était blanche presque exagérée comme s'il n'avait jamais vu le soleil de sa vie. Ses yeux étaient aussi noirs que de l'encre. Naruto fronçait les sourcils en voyant le faux sourire de Sai.

- Bonjour Naruto, dit le brun

- Sai, rétorqua sèchement le blond

- Allons Naruto ne me dit pas que tu lis encore ces histoires à dormir debout, soupira Sai de lassitude, tout le village ne parle plus que de nous et tu devrais penser à des choses plus importante comme... A moi.

- Désolé de te dire ça mais je ne suis pas du tout intéressé par toi Sai, répliqua Naruto

- Tu sais ce qui peut arriver Naruto

- Quoi tu vas demander à Danzo d'intervenir?

- Exactement, intervint une voix grave derrière lui. Le blond tressaillit en voyant derrière lui un vieil homme. Ce dernier avait des bandages de partout sur son corps et il avait avec lui une canne de maintient, n'oublie pas l'arrangement que j'ai fait avec ton parrain, nous avons encore les papiers.

- Dès que ma machine sera prête et que je gagnerai le concours vous n'aurez plus aucune emprise sur nous! Cracha Naruto

- Le jour où ça arrivera, tu seras devant l'autel avec Sai, sourit sournoisement Danzo avant de partir.

Soudain, une explosion retentit et Naruto courut vers la maison de son parrain. Arrivé là-bas, le blond soupira voyant son atelier enfumée. Naruto ouvrit la trappe et il toussota légèrement.

- Jiraya! s'exclama le blond

- Naruto! Viens m'aider! dit une voix suppliante.

Naruto rit en voyant des jambes dépassaient d'un tonneau.

- C'est bien fait pour toi. Je t'avais prévenu de ne pas venir dans mon atelier le temps que je construisais ma machine, s'esclaffa le blond en faisant tourner le tonneau, laissant sortir un homme d'âge mûre aux longs cheveux blancs attachés en catogan. Il avait deux traits verticaux sous les yeux. Des petits yeux noirs. Son nez était plutôt gros avec un petit bouton dessus.

- Je voulais t'aider à la finir mais cette machine a explosé, soupira Jiraya

- C'est normal elle est plutôt capricieuse. Tu peux me passer la clé à molette, s'il te plaît? demanda Naruto en prenant sa planche en bois avec des petites roulettes dessous. Le blond prit ses grosses lunettes vertes et il se mit aux réparations.

Jiraya prit le livre au pied de son filleul et il le feuilleta.

- Je suis désolé Naruto, souffla Jiraya, si je ne m'étais pas endetté tu ne serais pas dans cette situation...

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne laisserai jamais Sai me toucher tu peux compter sur moi, dit la voix de Naruto

- Je ne te parle pas de ça Naruto. Danzo pourrait profiter de toi vu que dès le mariage... Tu lui appartiendras en quelque sorte, répliqua le plus âgé.

Naruto sortit de dessus sa machine, il était recouvert de suie et il regarda piteusement le sol avant de sourire en enlevant ses lunettes pour les mettre sur son front.

- Ne t'en fait pas! Je vais terminer ma machine et tu iras la présenter, sourit le blond, c'est toi qui a besoin d'argent pas moi... Et puis, connaissant Danzo il sait que je ne suis pas majeur donc il dira au jury que je ne mérite pas la récompense...

- Nous avons de la chance que tu sois né en fin d'année Naruto, souffla Jiraya

- Remercie mes défunts parents, dit le plus jeune

- Oui mais l'héritage qui devait t'appartenir et maintenant à Danzo...

- Oui mais tu as moins à lui payer, souffla Naruto

- C'était quand même une énorme somme

- Je suis sur que mes parents ne t'en voudront pas, sourit le blond, bon ce n'est pas tout mais il faut que je me remette au travail!

Naruto remit ses lunettes et glissa sous sa machine réparant les petites imperfections. Pendant ce temps, Jiraya feuilleta le livre de son filleul.

- Tu aimes vraiment ce genre d'histoire, sourit Jiraya

- C'est normal, tout ce qui est fantaisiste c'est mon domaine, ricana Naruto prenant un tournevis à ses pieds

- Mais tu ne l'as pas déjà lu ce livre? demanda le blanc regardant le livre en détail

- Si, quand je suis allé ce matin à la bibliothèque le libraire n'avait rien de nouveau et celui-là est mon préféré, expliqua le blond en sortant de dessous la machine et il mit ses lunettes sur son front, bon maintenant c'est l'heure de vérité.

Naruto appuya sur un bouton et la machine commença à se mettre en marche. Le blond croisa les doigts tandis que le moteur carburait grâce à l'eau de la rivière des lavandières.

Soudain, le marteau commença à couper le bois sous les yeux ébahis des deux personnes dans la pièce.

- J'ai réussi! s'exclama Naruto en sautant

- Bien joué Naruto! s'écria Jiraya prenant son filleul par la taille pour le faire voler au dessus de sa tête comme un enfant.

Il le déposa au sol et Naruto appuya sur le bouton stop, il se protégea mais rien. Le blond soupira de soulagement.

Les deux hommes préparèrent les affaires du plus vieux qui soupira.

- J'ai peur que Danzo te fasse quelque chose pendant mon absence, dit Jiraya

- Ne t'inquiète pas avec le "vue extérieur". Je ne le laisserai pas rentrer aussi facilement, répondit Naruto

Le parrain frotta amicalement les cheveux de son filleul et il partit avec Kurama le cheval. Naruto sourit en voyant Jiraya partir avant de vite rentrer chez lui et de fermer la maison à double tour. C'était la première fois depuis l'histoire du mariage arrangé avec Sai que Naruto se retrouvait seul à la maison.

Le blond partit également par une trappe secrète fermé la porte de son atelier. Il soupira se disant que le temps que Jiraya ne sera pas rentré il ne sortirait pas la maison de peur que Danzo profite de l'absence de son parrain pour mettre ses menaces à exécution.

Naruto s'assit sur son canapé avant de s'allonger. Cela faisait maintenant sept ans que ses parents sont morts laissant un énorme héritage à leur fils unique. Cinq ans qu'il vivait avec Jiraya après avoir été deux ans dans un orphelinat et trois ans qu'ils étaient surendettés par Danzo. Deux ans qu'ils vivaient sous la surveillance du vieil homme et un an que ce dernier avait décidé pour annuler les dettes de Jiraya de fiancé son filleul à son protéger Sai.

Sa vie n'a pas été vraiment rose. La seule chose qu'il espérait et que son parrain gagne ce concours pour supprimer sa dette envers Danzo.

Soudain, quelqu'un frappa à la porte et Naruto paniqua allant doucement vers l'entrée. Il prit l'appareil pour voir Sai. Le blond déglutit cherchant autour la présence de Danzo mais rien.

Naruto ouvrit au brun qui poussa presque la porte. Le blond la referma tandis que Sai fit comme si la maison était la sienne.

- Que veux-tu Sai? demanda le plus jeune

- Tu sais Naruto, tu es vraiment chanceux d'être mon fiancé, dit le brun

Naruto fronça les sourcils en entendant les mots de son "fiancé".

- Après tout, tout le monde rêve d'être à ta place, avoir la protection de maître Danzo, sourit le brun, mais sache Naruto que je voulais au moins faire les choses à la loyale.

Il s'assit sur une chaise de la table.

- Vois-tu mon petit blondinet, je suis tout de même un homme avec plein de bon sentiment. Pour cela, après notre mariage nous adopterons des petits orphelins des pays pauvres mais pour cela Naruto... Veux-tu m'épouser? demanda Sai

Naruto écarquilla les yeux portant sa main sur son cœur et il recula jusqu'à la porte.

- Ne lutte pas contre tes sentiments Naruto, dit Sai bloquant le blond contre la porte d'entrée, je sais qu'au fond de toi tu m'aimes plus que de raison. Tu connais le mot pour ça Naruto.

Ce dernier fronça les sourcils avant d'ouvrir violemment la porte et de virer Sai un bon coup de pied dans le derrière. Une musique retentit et Naruto put voir Danzo dans la foule qui regardait le blond avec méchanceté.

- Danzo! Sache que JAMAIS! Je n'épouserai ce type totalement pathétique! Ton contrat! Tu peux te le mettre là où je pense! s'écria Naruto claquant fortement la porte verrouillant chaque accès.

Son cœur battait la chamade tandis que des coups retentirent.

- N'oublie pas Naruto, dit la voix de Danzo derrière la porte, jusqu'à ce ton parrain paie la somme restante tu es ma propriété. Cette maison est pour l'instant une belle prison dorée pour toi. Le temps s'écoule Naruto il ne te reste qu'une semaine avant ton anniversaire et lorsque tu auras enfin 18 ans je viendrai te chercher que tu le veuilles ou non. Tes 18 ans seront ta perte!

Naruto recula de la porte comme si elle était liée aux portes de l'enfer. Des larmes ruisselèrent sur ses joues tandis qu'il passa sa main sur ses lèvres et il monta rapidement dans sa chambre où il pleura jusqu'à ce qu'il ne s'endorme.

Du côté de Jiraya, ce dernier avait un mauvais pressentiment. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas du laisser Naruto seul avec Danzo en ville. Le blanc avait une confiance absolument en son protégé mais pas envers cet homme vil et manipulateur. Jiraya baissa la tête regardant la machine de son filleul. Une nouvelle énergie le prit. Il se devait de gagner le concours pour Naruto et le libérer des chaînes de Danzo.

Au début, cela lui allait parfaitement que son filleul se marie avec Sai, disant que le brun serait un parfait époux pour Naruto et qu'ainsi il aurait la protection de Danzo. Malheureusement ceci n'était pas de l'avis de son protéger qui refusait les avances du jeune garçon.

Jiraya arriva à un carrefour où les écriteaux n'étaient plus vraiment lisibles. Kyubi regardait les différents chemins. L'un d'eux était un magnifique sentier éclairé par la lumière du crépuscule lui donnant un aspect chaleureux tandis que le l'autre était un chemin froid, glacial et sombre...

Le blanc regarda les deux chemins se disant que souvent il faut passer par l'enfer avant d'atteindre son but. Jiraya décida donc de prendre le deuxième sentier sous le caprice de Kurama voulant aller dans le premier.

Malheureusement pour le cheval, son propriétaire était très têtu et il parvint à amener son destrier dans le chemin voulut ne sachant nullement que ce chemin sera sa pire décision.

* * *

L'aube se leva doucement sur le village de Konoha. Naruto profita des premiers rayons pour sortir discrètement de sa maison sans être vu. Il partit derrière sa maison allant dans la clairière où un vent soufflait doucement. Le blond s'assit sur l'herbe fraîche encore trempé de la rosée du matin.

Naruto savait que seul le matin était sa liberté. Danzo ne se levait jamais avant dix heures et Sai devait décuver lentement après avoir passé une nuit à la taverne, buvant des choppes de bière. Le blond s'allongea sur l'herbe pour regarder les oiseaux voler dans la voûte céleste.

Soudain, un cri de cheval retentit coupant Naruto dans ses pensées. Il écarquilla les yeux voyant Kurama revenir au galop, seul.

- Ku! S'étonna le blond, que fais-tu ici? Où est Jiraya?

Naruto sentit la panique le prendre. Il emmena rapidement son cheval vers l'atelier pour détacher sa machine. Une fois la tâche accomplit, il chevaucha son cheval.

- Kurama amène-moi à lui! s'exclama Naruto en prenant une cape rouge

Le cheval galopa à travers la forêt obscure. Le blond tremblait n'étant pas du tout rassuré par l'atmosphère ambiante. Kurama amena le jeune garçon près d'un immense château où Naruto écarquilla les yeux.

- Quel endroit étrange, souffla le blond mais Kurama voulut s'éloigner de cet endroit hanté.

Naruto descendit de son cheval pour le caresser lentement, le rassurant. Le blond rabattit sa capuche sur sa tête et passa l'immense portail gardé par deux gargouilles sombres pour entrer dans la grande cour.

Le jeune garçon put admirer l'architecture de plus près. Le château semblait bien vieux et ronger par le temps. Des centaines de gargouille occupées les murs en façade. Les toits étaient faits avec des tuiles sombres. Les fenêtres étaient vitrées et de temps en temps brisées. Naruto avança doucement vers l'immense porte en bois. Le blond pouvait voir une tête de lion comme dans les maisons bourgeoises.

Il entra s'excusant de rentrer sans permission. Naruto écarquilla les yeux devant le décor de la demeure. Des tableaux déchirés. Les meubles recouverts de poussière, un immense tapis rouge sur le sol de temps en temps rongé et sale. Le blond était émerveillé devant un château digne des pires romans d'épouvante.

Naruto avança dans le château et il pouvait remarquer que plusieurs miroirs étaient brisés. Il avança dans les couloirs du château où plusieurs portes étaient fermées à clé.

Soudain, un bruit survint derrière lui et Naruto vit une porte s'ouvrir d'elle-même. Le blond fut pris de tremblement mais il alla vers la porte continuant à appeler les habitants des lieux. Il vit d'immense escalier pensant entendre du bruit.

- Naruto? dit une voix que Naruto reconnut.

Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux voyant son parrain dans un cachot, il courut à sa rencontre. Le blond toucha la main gelé de son mentor. Jiraya toussota et Naruto paniqua.

- Va-t'en Naruto, souffla difficilement l'aîné

- Non pas sans toi! s'exclama le blond

Soudain, une porte claqua fortement.

- Que faîtes-vous ici? s'écria une forte voix grave et rauque.

Naruto tressaillit et essaya de voir la personne mais la pénombre de la pièce ne l'aidait point.

- Je- Je suis venu chercher mon parrain... De grâce laissez-le partir! supplia presque Naruto

- Il n'aurait jamais du franchir cette grille! répliqua la voix fortement

- Mais s'il vous plaît... Il est malade! s'exclama le blond

Il put voir l'ombre de la personne s'éloigner.

- Attendez! s'écria Naruto et il enleva sa capuche pour aller vers le seul coin de lumière, prenez-moi à sa place! Faites de moi ce que vous voulez.

- Non Naruto! répliqua la voix de Jiraya

- Comment ça? demanda la voix

- J'échange ma vie contre la sienne, répondit le blond baissant la tête

- Vous vous voulez prendre sa place? S'étonna l'inconnu

- Si je dis "oui" vous le laisserez partir? demanda le plus jeune

- Oui mais je veux que vous me promettiez d'être à jamais mon prisonnier ou que je décide de vous libérer, dit la voix comme si c'était un contrat.

- Laissez-moi vous regarder? demanda Naruto

L'ombre s'avança vers la lumière. Le blond écarquilla les yeux voyant un démon devant lui. Sa peau était d'un gris surnaturel. Son torse dénudé était parfait sans aucun superflu. L'homme faisait une tête de plus que Naruto et il le fixait de ses yeux rouges sang enveloppé par le noir. Ses cheveux avaient des reflets gris-mauves. Au milieu de son visage, une étoile sombre se mariant à merveille avec la couleur sombre de ses yeux. Ses lèvres violacées laissant passées une canine comme un vampire.

Naruto recula de peur mais il regarda son parrain avec de revenir vers la lumière.

- Vous avez ma parole, déclara le blond

"Le démon" partit ouvrir la porte du cachot laissant Jiraya courir vers son filleul.

- Je suis désolé Naruto... Je... Je m'en veux... dit le blanc avant de se faire attraper par l'inconnu.

Naruto vit son parrain se faire enlever sous ses yeux, hurlant à son bourreau de revenir mais ses cris furent vain en voyant son mentor partir au loin. Des larmes ruisselèrent sur ses joues, triste de ne plus jamais revoir son parrain. Il avait définitivement perdu sa liberté. Il sécha ses larmes et l'inconnu revint vers lui.

- Vous aurez pu me laisser au moins lui dire au revoir! s'exclama Naruto, maintenant c'est sur... Je ne le reverrai jamais...

- Je vais vous conduire à votre chambre, dit l'ombre

Le blond écarquilla les yeux en entendant les mots. Il suivit l'homme dans les couloirs lugubres du château. Il regardait autour de lui avec le chandelier que tenait l'inconnu. Naruto sentit une larme couler lentement repensant à son parrain.

Pour lui, les choses ne devaient pas se passer ainsi... Il voulait vivre une vie paisible, trouver une personne aimante et qui sera lui donné l'amour dont il a été privé.

- La chambre est très agréable et vous aurez une belle vue de l'extérieur, dit la voix de son bourreau

Naruto releva la tête pour voir que l'homme cherchait ses mots.

- Je me nomme Sasuke Uchiha, je suis le maître des lieux... Mais vous pouvez m'appeler Sasuke, ajouta le mauve, vous êtes également ici comme chez vous, la demeure est votre mais je vous interdis d'aller dans l'aile Ouest

- Pourquoi? demanda le blond

- JE VOUS L'INTERDIS! Cracha presque Sasuke effrayant un peu Naruto

Ce dernier regarda le sol...

- Naruto, dit-il

Sasuke le regarda étrangement.

- Je me nomme Naruto Uzumaki, répondit le blond devant la question muette du maître des lieux

Ils arrivèrent devant une grande porte dans l'aile Est et Sasuke ouvrit.

- Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose mes domestiques sont à votre service. Je vous attends pour dîner ce soir! Et ce n'est pas une invitation, claqua le mauve enfermant Naruto dans la chambre

Ce dernier courut sur le lit pour pleurer les dernières larmes que possédait son corps. Le temps... Voilà ce dont à quoi il pensait tandis qu'il relevait la tête pour regarder les feuilles virevoltaient au gré du vent d'automne. Naruto posa sa main sur la vitre dans peu de temps il aura 18 ans... Les 18 ans qui auraient du le conduire à sa perte.

Il regarda autour de lui mirant sa nouvelle chambre. Naruto fut surpris de voir que le miroir de la pièce n'avait pas fini briser comme beaucoup d'autre vitre. Il regarda son reflet piteusement.

- Il semblerait que toi et moi nous n'avons plus rien à perdre, souffla le blond, nous sommes condamnés à vivre difficilement.

- Allons jeune homme, ne soyez pas si négatif, dit une voix faisant sursauter le blond qui tomba à la renverse sur le sol.

Naruto regarda de partout ne voyant pas de présence. Il se demandait également s'il n'avait pas rêvé. Il fronça les sourcils et il se redressa pour regarder la pièce.

Soudain, l'armoire se mit à remuer. Le blond alla contre le mur essayant de s'enfoncer dedans.

- N'ayez pas peur mon mignon, sourit l'armoire prenant vie

Naruto écarquilla les yeux allant vers l'objet.

- Vous... Vous parlez? demanda le blond surpris

- Bien sur que je parle, sourit l'armoire, oh mais que suis-je bête! Excusez-moi je devrai me présenter. Mon nom est Shizune... Je suis la styliste personnel du maître.

- En... Enchanté, je suis... Naruto Uzumaki, dit-il

- Ravi de te rencontrer monsieur Naruto, sourit la penderie

- Seulement Naruto le "monsieur" est un peu de trop, sourit Naruto gêné devant l'armoire.

- Vous ne semblez pas trop surpris de voir une armoire parler, remarqua Shizune

- Vous savez je lis beaucoup de chose fantastique donc mon cerveau est paré à toute épreuve, ria-t-il nerveusement

Ils rirent en cœur jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un frappe à la porte. Il fut surpris et partit ouvrir la porte. Il écarquilla les yeux voyant une théière marchait toute seule suivit d'une petite tasse fendue.

Naruto s'accroupit pour voir les deux objets qui venaient d'entrée.

- Bonjour jeune homme, je me nomme Tsunade, je suis la gouvernante du maître et voici Sakura mon apprenti, dit la théière

- Vous voulez du thé? demanda la petite tasse avec le motif d'une fleur de cerisier, allant vers le blond avec le liquide chaud.

- Volontiers, sourit Naruto en prenant la petite tasse

- Nous avons vu votre courage, dit Tsunade, vous avez sacrifié votre vie pour ce vieil homme, c'était vraiment noble de votre part

- Il était ma seule famille... souffla le blond, de toute façon... Quoi que je fasse j'étais condamné...

Les habitants de la pièce écarquillèrent les yeux alors que Naruto retournait près de la fenêtre.

- Comment ça mon enfant? demanda la théière, avez-vous une maladie incurable?

- Non c'est un peu plus compliqué en réalité... répondit Naruto

- Je comprends que vous n'osiez pas nous en parler mais sachez que si un jour vous avez besoin d'une oreille nous sommes là, dit calmement Tsunade

- Oh ciel! Nous devons vous habiller pour rencontrer le maître! s'exclama Shizune voyant la tenue de Naruto, vous ne pouvez pas aller le voir habiller de la sorte.

L'armoire chercha un vêtement dans son "ventre" et elle tendit un magnifique kimono orange avec des fleurs de tournesol imprimé sur le tissu.

- Je vais m'occuper de donner des instructions en cuisine, dit Tsunade en quittant la pièce avec Sakura

Naruto regarda la tenue avant de baisser la tête gêné.

- Je ne peux pas... Je ne sens pas la force de sortir maintenant, répliqua Naruto posant la tenue sur le lit

- Mon enfant, je sais que c'est dur mais vous devriez laisser une chance à notre maître, tenta Shizune, juste cette fois...

Des larmes coulèrent sur les joues du blond qui avait beaucoup de mal à les contenir.

- Allons! Ne pleurez pas tout ira bien vous verrez, souffla doucement l'armoire caressant les épis dorés du jeune garçon

- Je sais mais je dois décliner l'offre de Sasuke... Je ne pourrai rien manger tellement je me sens mal, souffla Naruto, je n'ai pas envie de gâcher le repas de votre maître...

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit sur une petite peluche en forme de loup. Ce dernier avait un œil caché et la moitié du visage également caché.

- Monsieur! Le maître vous attend! dit la peluche

* * *

Dans la salle du dîner, Tsunade accompagné d'un chandelier étaient entrain de regard leur maître s'impatienter à table. Sasuke claquait de ses ongles pointus le bois de la table tandis que son autre main soutenait sa tête.

- J'en ai marre d'attendre! Il ne peut pas être à l'heure! s'exclama le maître des lieux

- Allons maître! Soyez indulgent! dit Tsunade, je suis votre conseillère et amie depuis des années. Soyez un peu plus patient ce jeune homme a perdu sa vie et sa seule famille en une journée. Mettez-vous à sa place de temps en temps!

- Dîtes-moi maître! Ce jeune garçon est peut-être la clé qui nous libérera tous de l'enchantement, intervint le chandelier

- Je ne suis pas stupide Shikamaru! Mais aimer un garçon...

- Allons maître! Nous connaissons les principes de la malédiction qui pèse sur le château. A force d'avoir joué impunément des femmes, on vous a puni. Vous rejetez votre homosexualité à cause des mots de votre père comme quoi ce genre de pratique était un péché dégoutant... Mais regardez aujourd'hui! Vous avez vu dans différent village des hommes ensemble grâce à votre miroir, énonça Tsunade

- Les femmes sont dégoûtées voir écœurées en votre présence à cause de votre apparence alors qu'avant elles étaient toutes à vos pieds, dit Shikamaru, c'est la preuve que cette sorcière voulait que vous compreniez qu'aimer un homme n'est pas un péché en soi... Et puis, ce jeune homme n'est pas si moche.

- Mais regardez-moi les amis... Je suis un démon aux yeux de la société. Je reste terré dans mon château contemplant Konoha et le monde extérieur par l'intermédiaire d'un miroir. La rose a commencé à flétrir... Alors que ce garçon... Naruto, souffla Sasuke portant sa main à son visage, c'est sans espoir... Un garçon comme lui doit déjà être fiancé à une belle femme prête à lui offrir un magnifique bambin. C'est ainsi qu'ai fait notre société...

Tsunade fronça les sourcils et elle alla devant son maître

- Arrêtez d'être négatif maître! Ce jeune homme n'est pas fiancé à une femme étant donné qu'il s'est sacrifié pour ce vieil homme. S'il avait quelqu'un dans sa vie il n'aurait pas foncé tête baissée dans une vie entière entre les barreaux d'un château. Il aurait réfléchi au pour et au contre... Alors que ce jeune homme semblait avoir pris sa décision avant même de voir votre visage. Vous avez pleins de qualité maître exploitez-les pour le séduire, dit la théière

- Oui maître! Comportez-vous en un homme honorable. Montrez-vos bons sentiments. Conduisez-vous en parfait gentleman. Il faut se montrer agréable, prévenant, ne pas le brusquer sinon il peut se renfermer sur lui. Il est comme un petit animal abandonné dans une nouvelle maison. Il faut lui laisser le temps de s'habituer, ajouta Shikamaru

- Mais surtout maître, contrôlez votre caractère! S'exclamèrent en chœur les deux objets.

- Je vais essayer, souffla Sasuke, oui je le séduirai comme je séduisais les jeunes filles.

Les deux objets écarquillèrent les yeux sentant une peur sans nom les prendre

- Je crois qu'on ne va pas y arriver ma chère Tsunade, chuchota Shikamaru

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit et Sasuke commençait à stresser mais ce fut la peluche-loup qui entra.

- Kakashi? Où est-il? demanda le mauve impatient

- Vous voulez parler du jeune garçon que vous avez "invité". Il ne veut pas venir, répondit le loup avec lassitude.

Cette phrase énerva Sasuke qui partit dans l'aile Est devant la porte de Naruto pour claquer la porte fortement manquant de la détruire. Derrière le maître, Tsunade et Shikamaru se massèrent la tempe tandis que Sasuke laissait exploser sa rage.

A l'intérieur, Naruto essaya de ne pas trembler devant l'élan de colère du maître des lieux.

- Je vous avais ordonné de venir dîner! s'exclama la voix de Sasuke

Le blond fronça les sourcils perdant ses tremblements

- Je n'ai pas faim! répliqua l'invité

Sasuke décida de passer aux menaces mais cela ne fit qu'énerver lentement Naruto qui n'arrivait pas à croire que tout le monde était pareil. Le blond en avait assez des menaces. Il en recevait plein de Danzo à Konoha, allant de la plus gentille à la plus cruelle comme par exemple augmenter la dette de son parrain ou de le dénoncer à la police pour qu'il soit condamné à mort.

- Auriez-vous le privilège de venir manger avec moi ce soir au dîner? demanda gentiment Sasuke, s'il vous plaît?

Naruto écarquilla les yeux devant la phrase surtout que le "s'il vous plaît" devait être difficile à dire. Le blond baissa la tête réfléchissant au pour et au contre.

A l'extérieur, Sasuke s'impatientait. Tsunade et Shikamaru souriait c'était un bon début car vu le temps de réponse le jeune garçon devait peser le pour et le contre

Naruto regarda le kimono et il soupira doucement. Avant de l'enfiler et de sortir de la chambre sous le regard étonné de tous.

- Je... D'accord, dit le blond rougissant lentement

Sasuke sourit avant de poser son genou au sol et de baiser la main de Naruto. Ce dernier rougit devant le geste de l'homme et il enleva rapidement sa main de la prise du mauve.

Le maître des lieux écarquilla les yeux en voyant le geste du jeune garçon.

- Désolé mais je n'ai pas l'habitude à ce qu'on me fasse un baisemain, souffla Naruto un peu rouge

Sasuke sourit mais il resta tout de même assis.

- Naruto Uzumaki me feriez l'immense honneur de venir manger avec moi? demanda le démon doucement, s'il vous plaît...

Naruto rougit doucement mais il regarda ailleurs...

- Vous savez... Je ne suis pas une fille, dit doucement le blond

Tsunade sentit une sueur froide coulée le long de sa porcelaine. Shikamaru soupira un "galère" disant qu'il avait prévenu que si le maître se mettait à courtiser leur "invité" comme une fille cela risquer de vexer Naruto.

- Mon enfant, venez manger... Vous devez être affamé, intervint la théière voyant que son maître ne pouvait rien dire face à la remarque pas si inattendu de leur hôte.

Ce dernier hocha la tête et il suivit Tsunade dans les couloirs jusqu'à la table à manger.

Sasuke avançait doucement regardant son invité. Il mirait ses délicates formes les comparants involontairement à ceux d'une jeune femme.

- Maître... souffla la voix de Shikamaru, je crois que vous devez revoir votre moyen de le courtiser.

- Pourquoi? demanda Sasuke surpris

- Voyez-vous... Notre hôte est un garçon...

- Je l'avais remarqué, le coupa le maître

- Oui maître, nous nous en doutons bien mais on ne peut pas courtiser une fille et un garçon de la même façon. Déjà commencer à être ami avec lui...

- Mais le temps nous manque Shikamaru, répliqua Sasuke

Le chandelier baissa la tête comprenant que son maître fera comme s'il voulait amener le jeune garçon dans son lit. Malheureusement, Shikamaru savait que ce n'était pas du tout la bonne chose à faire. L'objet lumineux regardait Naruto dans les moindres détails se disant que ce garçon devait subir plein de demande de pervers en tout genre.

Tsunade essaya de parler avec Naruto et ce dernier répondait avec beaucoup d'entrain. La théière sourit voyant que le jeune homme avait vraiment le cœur sur la main mais que beaucoup essayait de détruire cet ange de douceur et de gentillesse. La femme regarda son maître se disant que le blond serait parfait pour son maître.

Ce dernier cherchait un plan pour aborder des points subtilement avec son hôte.

Naruto quant à lui avait l'impression d'être un morceau de viande face au regard de beaucoup de personne autour de lui. Le blond était encore plus impressionner par le maître du château.

La conversation de tantôt lui revint en mémoire... Il se souvint que Sasuke ne voulait pas qu'il aille dans l'aile Ouest mais pour quelle raison. Sa curiosité était piquée à vif se demandant ce qu'il y avait là-bas, s'il n'y avait pas une salle de torture digne des plus grandes prisons d'Ibiki Morino le geôlier du sanctuaire au Nord de Konoha. Il imaginait même que la vue de l'aile Ouest était les lavandières qui se déshabillaient à cause de leur vêtement trempé à cause de l'eau.

Il regardait discrètement le maître des lieux se disant que malgré ses aspects démoniaques se cachaient un homme pervers. Naruto secoua sa tête avant de regarder ailleurs

"Ce n'est pas parce que Danzo est un pervers que forcement tout le monde l'est" pensa Naruto

Ils arrivèrent dans la salle à manger et la porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même sur un magnifique repas. Le blond n'en croyait pas ses yeux devant un tel festin. Il avait vraiment l'impression d'être dans un de ses contes de fée.

Sasuke l'invita à s'assoir sur une chaise. Naruto alla vers la chaise la plus au fond pour être en face du maître des lieux. Il écarquilla les yeux quand il vit la chaise s'avancer au moment où il alla s'assoir.

Le feu de cheminée crépitait doucement à côté de lui et il fut surpris en voyant plusieurs couverts à côté de l'assiette. Naruto rougit gêné de ne pas savoir quel couvert prendre pour découper, piquer sa nourriture. Il voyait en face de lui Sasuke sirotant un vin sans doute de haute qualité.

- Voulez-vous en boire? demanda le maître des lieux

- Désolé mais je suis encore mineur... dit le blond faisant avaler Sasuke de travers

- Attendez! Vous avez quel âge? S'étonna le démon

- J'ai dix sept et dans une semaine j'en aurai 18, répondit Naruto en baissant la tête.

Sasuke vit un léger voile de tristesse passer devant les yeux de son invité.

- Tu sembles plutôt fort mentalement pour un enfant de dix sept ans, remarqua le maître des lieux

- Je suis bien obligé... Excusez-moi mais puis-je disposer... Je n'ai pas envie de débâter ma vie, dit Naruto en se levant, je sais que je suis jeune... Mais un événement dans ma vie a fait que je devais vite savoir m'occuper de moi tout seul... Veuillez m'excuser.

Naruto sortit de table et alla vers sa chambre mais malheureusement il se perdit dans les immenses couloirs du château. Le blond regarda autour de lui et comme toujours des meubles poussiéreux, des miroirs brisés, un magnifique tapis rouge rongeait par la saleté et les mites, des peintures vieilles et déteintes avec le temps.

Le jeune garçon s'assit près des escaliers et ramena ses jambes contre son torse.

Soudain, la petite tasse fendue arriva vers Naruto.

- Monsieur, vous ne devez pas rester ici vous allez attraper froid, dit-elle

- C'est Sakura, n'est-ce pas? demanda le blond

- Oui monsieur, répondit la tasse, venez! Je vais vous conduire à votre chambre. Il n'est pas prudent d'être devant l'aile Ouest.

Naruto écarquilla les yeux avant de regarder derrière lui les pièces à l'étage. Des toiles d'araignée avaient élu domicile sur les murs. L'obscurité était présente. Le blond pencha alors plus pour les salles de torture.

- Il y a quoi là-haut? demanda Naruto piqué à vif

- Rien du tout monsieur! L'aile Ouest est seulement sombre, paniqua Sakura, venez! Vous devez retourner dans votre chambre.

Le jeune garçon hocha la tête et il suivit la petite tasse à travers les différents couloirs jusque dans l'aile Est. Shizune l'attendait avec un petit sourire mais ce dernier fondit en voyant l'air fatigué de l'invité.

- Venez-vous reposer mon enfant, dit-elle sortant un petit pyjama de sa garde robe.

Naruto alla derrière un paravent et il se changea. Après s'être toiletté, le blond alla dans le lit se couvrant des draps. Il était surpris de la douceur des couvertures et il tomba rapidement dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

Dans la nuit, la porte s'ouvrit sur Sasuke qui alla lentement vers le lit de Naruto. Le maître des lieux sourit en voyant la tête endormie de son invité.

- Maître, souffla doucement Shizune

Sasuke redressa sa tête pour voir l'armoire qui le fixait avec un regard attendrit.

- Commencez-vous à l'aimer? demanda la penderie, à ressentir de l'amour?

- Je l'ignore mais j'espère ne pas faire d'erreur en misant ma liberté sur lui... Si je ne l'aimais pas et qu'il ne m'aime pas... Je serai condamné à jamais et vous aussi, souffla Sasuke caressant la joue striée, il est si paisible quand il dort...

- Non laissez-moi... Je... Je ne veux... Pas, souffla la voix de Naruto dans son sommeil faisant sursauter le mauve qui s'éloigna de son invité, je... Je ne veux... Pas... Je... Vous paierez mais ne me forcez pas...

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux ne comprenant pas de quoi parler le blond.

- Maître... Allez-vous reposer, je veillerai sur son sommeil, sourit doucement Shizune.

Le maître sortit de la chambre non sans lancer un dernier regard à Naruto qui dormait profondément. Tsunade vint vers Sasuke en lui souriant chaleureusement mais le mauve partit laissant la théière seule dans les couloirs.

* * *

Le lendemain arriva lentement. Naruto ouvrit les yeux aux premiers rayons du soleil. Il se redressa frottant ses yeux de son poing. Le blond bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

Le jeune garçon regarda autour de lui ne reconnaissant nullement son environnement. Il regardait l'armoire à ses côtés qui le regardait avec un immense sourire

"Depuis quand une armoire sourit-elle" se demanda Naruto avant d'écarquiller les yeux se rappelant de tous les événements de la veille, son parrain, le château où des objets et autres sont animés, Sasuke le maître du château, l'aile Ouest... "Alors tout ceci n'était pas un rêve... Je suis vraiment dans un château enchanté"

Naruto retira les draps pour déposer ses pieds sur le plancher gelé. Il prit sa tête entre ses mains et il soupira fortement. Shizune vint à ses côtés.

- Vous allez bien, mon enfant? demanda l'armoire

- J'ai vraiment perdu à jamais ma seule famille... souffla Naruto

La penderie baissa les yeux avant de voir une chose impossible en cette période de l'année.

- Il neige, souffla-t-elle regardant l'extérieur

Naruto se redressa et il alla vers la fenêtre.

- Je me disais aussi que pour un mois d'Octobre il faisait plutôt froid, plus que d'habitude, murmura le blond, savez-vous que c'est la deuxième fois qu'il neige au mois d'Octobre?

- La deuxième fois? S'étonna Shizune

- La première fois, c'était il y a sept ans... dit Naruto d'une voix un peu sombre comme s'il se rappelait d'un souvenir douloureux.

Soudain, quelqu'un frappa à la porte et le blond fut surpris de voir Sasuke rentrer. Naruto détourna son regard rougissant légèrement.

- Bonjour Naruto, dit le maître des lieux

- Sasuke... Bonjour... Avez-vous bien dormi? demanda le blond

Un petit rire s'échappa des lèvres du mauve.

- C'est à moi de vous demander ça, répliqua Sasuke

- Est-ce... Est-ce que je peux vous demander une faveur, s'il vous plaît?

- Laquelle? S'étonna le maître

- Puis-je demain sortir exceptionnellement pour aller au cimetière? Tenta Naruto en prenant son courage à deux mains

- Non, répondit Sasuke sous le regard surpris de toutes les personnes de la pièce, je te rappelle que tu es mon prisonnier et si je te laissai partir plus jamais tu ne reviendras...

- Même si je vous fais la promesse de revenir, répliqua le blond

- Tu ne quitteras pas le château! Tu as bien compris! Si tu sors du château tu finiras au cachot! s'exclama le mauve

Naruto fronça les sourcils.

- Mais...

- Vous voulez essayer de me défier. C'est pour quoi faire en plus? Cracha Sasuke, revoir votre fiancé?

- C'EST POUR VOIR MES PARENTS DECEDES IL Y A SEPT ANS! cria Naruto courant en dehors de la chambre prenant son manteau et sa cape.

Le blond courut en dehors du château prenant Kurama sous le regard de Sasuke toujours dans la chambre de son invité.

- Maître! Allez le retrouver! s'exclama Shizune

Le mauve baissa la tête. Soudain, il entendit des hululements provenant de la forêt et la porte s'ouvrit sur un Shikamaru paniqué.

- Les loups sont dans la forêt! s'exclama le chandelier

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux et il courut à l'extérieur du château pour aller à la poursuite du blond. Ce dernier galopait avec Kurama pour rejoindre rapidement la tombe de ses parents.

Tout d'un coup, son cheval paniqua manquant de faire tomber son cavalier. Naruto écarquilla les yeux voyant qu'ils étaient poursuivis par les loups. La neige devint de plus en plus forte et les souvenirs de ce jour tragique lui revinrent en mémoire...

_- Maman! Papa!_ s'exclama la voix d'un petit enfant dans la tête de Naruto

Ce dernier secoua la tête mais soudain, Kurama fit renverser Naruto qui tomba dans la neige. Le blond tremblait en voyant du sang sur le blanc immaculé. Le jeune homme paniqua regardant autour et il remarqua qu'il était encerclé par les loups. Le cheval était effrayé et Naruto essayait tant bien que mal de calmer son animal.

Soudain, l'un des loups sauta sur Naruto mais une personne frappa le canidé avant qu'il n'atteigne le blond. Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux en voyant Sasuke qui l'avait protégé de l'attaque. Le démon propulsa les loups loin de son invité.

Après un combat acharné, les loups battirent en retraite et Naruto courut vers Sasuke. Le mauve s'évanouie dans la neige tandis que le sang de la plaie du maître s'écoulait sur la couche cotonneuse. Le blond ordonna à Kurama de venir et Naruto couvrit son sauveur de sa cape avant d'essayer de monter le démon sur la selle de cheval.

Durant le chemin, Naruto s'en voulut d'être parti mais il fronça les sourcils se disant que Sasuke l'avait mérité.

Une fois revenu au château, le blond mit presque tous les domestiques au travail. Tsunade devait apporter de l'eau chaude, Shikamaru de l'alcool et il demanda à Sakura d'aller chercher quelqu'un pour faire un feu, ce fut Choji le chef-cuisinier personnel du maître qui s'en occupa.

Naruto déposa délicatement Sasuke sur un fauteuil en cuir rouge, en face d'un magnifique feu de cheminée, regardant les zones blessées. Il soupira de soulagement ne voyant que son bras droit. Tsunade arriva avec l'eau chaude et Shikamaru avec de l'alcool. Pendant ce temps, Sasuke s'était réveillé doucement.

- Je vais vous soigner pour éviter que la plaie ne s'infecte, dit le blond voyant le maître réveillé

- Pas la peine, je vais guérir rapidement, répliqua le mauve en se levant mais Naruto le rassit sur le fauteuil

- Alors là pas question, je vous dois bien ça, répliqua sèchement l'invité, vous m'avez sauvé des loups donc moi je vous soigne. Point barre! Donc vous pouvez rechigner je m'en fiche je vous soigne.

- Oui mais c'est de votre faute si je suis blessé, rétorqua Sasuke

- Si vous m'avez dit "oui" pour demain, je ne serai pas parti précipitamment en dehors du château, s'exclama Naruto

- Je t'avais "non", renchérit le mauve

- En quoi voir la tombe de mes parents est-il un crime? Quand je fais une promesse je la tiens, sachez-le! Puis pourquoi serai-je retourner voir mon parrain... Là-bas, on m'enchainera à un terrible destin, souffla le blond

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux en entendant les mots de son invité.

- Comment ça? demanda le mauve, je peux être une bonne oreille.

Naruto fut surpris mais il hocha la tête.

- Disons que mon parrain a des dettes à payer au maire de Konoha, Danzo...

- Comment ça des dettes?

Le blond réfléchit avant de soupirer décidant de tout lui révéler.

- Il y a cinq ans, Jiraya, mon parrain devait me récupérer à l'orphelinat. Malheureusement, il n'avait pas beaucoup d'argent pour nous faire vivre tous les deux. C'est là que Danzo est apparu devant nous alors qu'on n'avait aucun toit. Au début, mon parrain avait refusé son offre mais quand je suis tombé gravement malade à cause d'un virus virulent deux ans plus tard... Danzo est revenu vers nous et il a payé mes frais médicaux pour que j'ai les meilleurs soins ce fut ce qui nous enchaîna mon parrain et moi. Danzo est un escroc qui s'était joué de Jiraya il y a trois ans, lorsqu'il a signé le contrat de cet homme pour me soigner. Mon parrain n'avait pas vu les écritures en bas disant que tout ce que mon parrain possédait lui appartiendrait et j'étais compris dedans...

- Donc vous appartenez à ce Danzo? S'étonna Sasuke

- On a voulu fuguer loin de cet homme pour que je puise vivre libre mais Danzo nous a rattrapé, continua Naruto, le problème c'est qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce que je sois encore mineur donc il doit attendre que je sois majeur pour que je sois à lui entièrement mais pour que je reste auprès de lui tout le temps il avait décidé il y a un an de me marier à son protégé... Un garçon du nom de Sai... Dans peu de temps, j'aurai 18 ans... Ce sera le début de ma fin...

- Dans ce cas reste au château, ce Danzo ignore où vous êtes, n'est-ce pas? demanda le mauve

- Mais un jour où l'autre il le sera! Je n'ai pas envie qu'il vous arrive quelque chose! s'exclama Naruto

Sasuke posa sa main sur la joue du blond redressant le visage de son homologue. Le maître écarquilla les yeux en voyant des larmes s'écoulaient sur les joues de Naruto

- Ne vous inquiétez pas... Le château est parfaitement caché... Maintenant, vous êtes avec nous et on sera près de vous, souffla Sasuke

Derrière eux, Tsunade, Shikamaru, Sakura et Kakashi sourirent voyant la scène qui se déroulait devant eux.

- Bon c'est bien beau de parler de mon horrible passé mais je dois vous soigner, sourit Naruto prenant une serviette

Sasuke déglutit fortement

- C'est vraiment obligé? demanda le mauve paniqué

- Ne vous défilez pas. Je dois le faire mais ne vous en faîtes je suis plutôt doux pour ce genre de chose, sourit chaleureusement Naruto essorant la serviette.

Le blond alla lentement vers le démon et il prit son bras blessé. Naruto déposa délicatement la serviette sur la plaie tandis que Sasuke serra les dents sentant l'alcool qui brûlait lentement les cicatrices.

- Je... Je voulais au moins vous remerciez de m'avoir sauvé la vie... Et de m'avoir écouté... Vous n'êtes pas aussi méchant que vous laissez paraître. Au fond, vous êtes une personne gentille qui aime beaucoup les personnes autour de vous. Je dois vous avouer qu'au début votre sale caractère me faisait penser à Danzo mais maintenant je vois que j'avais tord, révéla doucement Naruto en se concentrant sur la plaie rougissant un peu.

- Merci, souffla Sasuke

* * *

Dans le village, Danzo cassa tous les vases à ses alentours.

- Pour qui se prend ce morveux! Il m'appartient! s'écria le vieil homme

Sai lui regardait son mentor s'énerver contre l'immobilier. Il soupira fortement.

Ce matin, les deux hommes étaient partis dans la maison de Jiraya mais ils étaient surpris de ne trouver ni de Jiraya, ni de Naruto. Danzo rageait devant un tel élan de rébellion. Il se promit que dès qu'il retrouverait le blond il l'enchaînerait pour que plus jamais il ne s'évade. Sai lui affichait un sourire niais alors qu'à l'intérieur il ne désirait qu'une chose que le temps imparti de Naruto soit fini.

* * *

Du côté de Jiraya, il était d'un côté terrorisé et soulagé. Il sortit d'une des cachettes secrètent de la demeure. Pour regarder sa maison remuait et dérangeait. Le vieil homme savait que Danzo n'appréciait nullement la "fugue" de son protégé mais Jiraya était soulagé... Naruto était caché dans un endroit pour une durée indéterminée. Malheureusement, Jiraya ne savait nullement s'il devait faire confiance en ce démon.

Demain est un jour important pour Naruto cela va faire sept ans que ses parents sont morts... Il espérait vraiment que le blond ne veuille pas y aller seul au risque de peut-être tomber sur Danzo qui connaissait les habitudes de son filleul.

"Naruto si tu m'entends, ne vas pas sur la tombe de tes parents" pensa fortement Jiraya

* * *

La journée s'était terminée sur des bonnes notes pour Sasuke. Ce dernier se sentait vraiment bien en compagnie de Naruto. Ils avaient parlé comme s'ils étaient des amis de longue date.

Le blond lui avait expliqué les différentes méthodes qu'il avait eues avec son parrain pour payer les dettes. La chose qui a le plus surpris le mauve était sans nulle celle de la création d'une machine à couper le bois.

Sasuke comprit que ce Danzo devait être un homme exécrable pour que Naruto refuse à être proche de lui. C'est à ce moment que le mauve se fit la promesse de ne jamais laisser cet homme s'approchait du blond.

Ce dernier avait redemandé à Sasuke s'il pouvait aller sur la tombe de ses parents mais le mauve refusa de nouveau sous le regard étonné de Naruto.

- Je pense que Danzo connaît tes habitudes à force... Peut-être qu'il t'attendra près de la tombe de tes parents, expliqua le maître, demain si tu veux on peut faire quelque chose ici pour tes parents.

- Tu veux vraiment... souffla Naruto

- Bien sur, si cela peut te faire garder ton sourire, répondit Sasuke

Le blond rougit avant de détourner la tête.

- Viens avec moi je vais te faire découvrir quelque chose, dit le brun tendant sa main à Naruto qui la prit.

Les deux garçons marchèrent dans les couloirs du palais et Sasuke demanda à son invité de fermer les yeux. Naruto s'exécuta et ferma ses paupières pour se laisser guider par Sasuke. Ce dernier bougea rapidement dans la pièce ouvrant rapidement les rideaux.

- Je peux les ouvrir? demanda Naruto impatient

- Oui vas-y, dit Sasuke d'une voix plutôt heureuse

Le blond les ouvrit et il écarquilla les yeux voyant une gigantesque bibliothèque. Naruto était surpris de voir autant d'ouvrage réunit à un seul endroit.

- Tu es content...

Sasuke se fit couper par Naruto qui l'enlaçait répétant plusieurs fois "merci". Le mauve sentit son cœur battre fortement dans sa poitrine et il sourit tendrement prenant le blond dans ses bras répondant à son étreinte

- Je prends ce câlin et ces "merci" pour un "oui", sourit Sasuke

- Merci infiniment Sasuke... Mais comment savais-tu que j'aimais les livres? demanda Naruto suspicieux

- Shikamaru est doué pour analyser en quelque sorte les gens et je voulais te faire plaisir... J'ai eu plein d'idée tel que les fleurs, les chocolats, les poèmes et autres... Mais on m'a dit qu'on offrait ceci plus pour des filles, expliqua le mauve

- En effet, mais je ne suis jamais contre des chocolats surtout si je les partage avec les personnes que j'aime, pour les fleurs... Dommage qu'elles flétrissent rapidement... Pour les poèmes... Personne ne m'en a écrit donc je ne sais pas. Par contre, tu as bien marqué le coup avec la bibliothèque comme ça je pourrai lire surtout qu'à la bibliothèque de Konoha il n'y a pas plus de livre... bouda presque Naruto

- Ils sont à toi, sourit le maître

Le blond ne se fit pas dire deux fois et il regarda les étagères à la recherche d'un livre à lire. Naruto était surpris de tous les choix qu'il avait, des romans policiers, des pièces de théâtre, des romans fantastiques, des contes, de la science-fiction, des nouvelles, des biographies d'auteur, de la romance... Toutes sortes de livre qui lui mit l'eau à la bouche.

- As-tu fait ton choix? demanda Sasuke

- Non il y en a trop et des livres qui me donnent vraiment envie de lire. Tu me conseilles lequel Sasuke?

- Hum... Pourquoi pas celui-là? dit le démon prenant un livre fantastique

Naruto regarda le livre et il écarquilla les yeux reconnaissant son livre favori.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Naruto? Il ne te plaît pas? demanda Sasuke

- Non au contraire... C'est mon livre préféré. J'ai adoré l'intrigue, les péripéties de ce roman, expliqua Naruto, je ne sais pas si tu fais exprès ou non mais cela me touche beaucoup. Tu es un vrai ami...

Le cœur de Sasuke se serra au mot "ami". Il savait qu'il voulait désormais être plus qu'ami avec Naruto. Le maître se dit que finalement sa rencontre n'était pas qu'un simple hasard mais plutôt le destin... Deux hommes prisonniers par un élément incontrôlable: Le temps.

Plus les jours passaient, plus une petite routine se forma entre les deux garçons. Naruto et Sasuke sortaient dans la cour jouaient ensemble comme des enfants, manger ensemble à tous les repas parlant de tout et de rien, lecture le soir auprès du feu de cheminée.

Ce fut finalement l'anniversaire de Naruto, le jour t'en redoutait le blond. Il avait enfin la majorité... Il avait 18 ans. Pour beaucoup de personne, 18 ans était un âge respecté mais pour Naruto c'était sa mise à mort. Cependant, le blond prit cette journée plutôt bien grâce à Sasuke. Ce dernier était prévenant et attentionné, refusant de laisser Naruto se morfondre sur son nouvel âge.

Pour cela, Sasuke voulait continuer leur petite routine quotidienne mais le soir venu. Le mauve proposa quand même à Naruto de fêter dignement son anniversaire avec un petit bal. Le blond ne put refuser une telle offre de son ami.

Ce dernier était accompagné de Shikamaru, d'Hinata sa coiffeuse et de Kiba son majordome. Le chandelier conseilla d'avancer les choses.

- Maître, nous avons fait ce que vous nous avez demandé. Le château a été nettoyé de fond en comble pour que la journée de monsieur Naruto soit un franc succès pour vous, sourit Shikamaru

- Mais je ne sais pas s'il m'aime... Moi je le sais je l'aime plus que tout au monde, souffla Sasuke se faisant coiffé par un mannequin.

- Maître, ne vous inquiétez pas nous sommes avec vous... Nous savons que c'est beaucoup de stresse pour vous mais nous sommes là si vous avez besoin, intervint le mannequin. Ce dernier avait des vis sur chaque articulation comme une poupée. Ses cheveux bleutés tombaient élégamment derrière son dos. Elle portait une petite robe bleu nuit en bois

- Hinata chéri, dit un petit nain de jardin, nous savons tous que le dernier pétale de la rose enchantée tombera ce soir ou demain. Vous devez vous confesser maître! Ce jeune homme n'est pas du tout comme ces femmes que vous avez mis dans votre lit, n'est-ce pas? Alors ne laissez pas votre chance avec lui filer.

* * *

Naruto de son côté stressé, c'était la première fois qu'il allait à un bal surtout avec Sasuke. En pensant au mauve, le cœur du blond s'emballa. Il avait l'impression de vivre un conte de fée ou encore l'un de ses romans fantastiques. Pour beaucoup, leur moment à deux ne veut peut-être rien dire mais pour Naruto c'était seulement eux... Et rien qu'eux. Leur situation était derrière eux, il n'était plus Naruto Uzumaki, le fiancé forcé de Sai et Sasuke Uchiha, le maître du château et la personne qui le retient à cet endroit...

Le moment était venu, Naruto descendit les marches s'aidant de la rambarde de peur de tomber sous le coup de l'émotion mais cette peur s'effaça en voyant Sasuke. Ce dernier était posté en haut des marches. Naruto ne pensait qu'à un mot "magnifique". Le maître était vêtu d'un costume noir avec une petite chemise blanche dont les premiers boutons étaient défaits. Une queue de cheval retenait ses cheveux dans son dos.

Sasuke s'avança vers Naruto. Le mauve trouvait que la star de la soirée était vraiment belle. Ses mèches blondes d'habitudes indisciplinées étaient domptées par un anneau circulaire en or. Il portait un magnifique kimono blanc avec le bout des manches de couleur orange. Naruto rougit voyant Sasuke s'agenouiller devant lui pour lui faire un baisemain.

- J'espère que vous apprécierez la soirée en votre honneur, souffla Sasuke

- Sasuke depuis quand maintenant tu me vouvoies? demanda Naruto un peu gêné

Le mauve envoya un sourire énigmatique à son invité.

- M'accorderas-tu cette danse? demanda le maître tendant sa main et Naruto la prit.

Les deux garçons allèrent au centre de la salle de bal et tous les domestiques regardaient le couple sur la scène. Naruto regardait ses pas évitant de marcher sur les pieds de son cavalier. Ce dernier baisa le front du blond qui rougit.

- Regarde-moi Naruto... Moi et seulement moi, souffla Sasuke menant la valse.

Naruto regarda le maître se laissant guider par cet homme.

Tsunade regardait le couple et sourit voyant qu'elle ne s'était pas trompée sur Naruto. Ce dernier avait transformé leur maître qui ne suivait que les paroles dictées par son défunt père et maintenant le voilà qu'il danse dans les bras d'un homme, respirant le bonheur.

Naruto se laissa bercer par les mouvements et il posa sa tête sur le torse de Sasuke qui souriait doucement devant la bouille attendrissante de son invité.

- Veux-tu prendre l'air? proposa Sasuke

Le blond hocha la tête et il suivit le maître à l'extérieur, sur le balcon. Naruto sentit l'air frais de l'automne sur sa peau et il s'assit sur le rebord en pierre.

- Naruto... Es-tu heureux ici avec nous? demanda le maître

- Bien sur que je le suis... Seulement... Aujourd'hui, c'est mon anniversaire et j'ai peur pour mon parrain... expliqua Naruto, si Danzo lui a fait du mal... Je m'en voudrais si seulement je pouvais le revoir...

Sasuke passa sa main derrière sa nuque avant de sourire.

- Il y a un moyen... Viens! Suis-moi, dit le mauve

Ce dernier emmena Naruto dans l'aile Ouest. Ce dernier était stressé à l'idée de voir enfin cet endroit caché. Il imaginait plein de chose mais il fut surpris de voir que tout était plus lumineux. Les miroirs d'habitudes brisés étaient entiers et nettoyés. Il avançait à travers les longs couloirs où plusieurs statues semblaient monter la garde.

Sasuke ouvrit une grande porte donnant sur une magnifique chambre. Cette dernière était bien rangée. Naruto n'en revenait pas de la différence entre cette pièce et le reste du château. Enfin, maintenant il avait remarqué que le nettoyage était fait. Le blond curieux regarda autour de lui et il fut attiré par un portrait accroché sur le mur où il pouvait voir une magnifique famille composée de quatre personnes.

Il y avait dessus un vieil homme qui avait une tête des plus sérieuses. Son regard était froid voir même glacial. Ses yeux d'un noir abyssal étaient surprenants et envoûtant. Ses cheveux d'un brun-gris étaient coupés au niveau de sa nuque. A ses côtés, Naruto put voir une magnifique femme, ses longs cheveux couleur ébène tombaient élégamment dans son dos. Ses yeux aussi noirs que l'autre à ses côtés étaient doux et chaleureux comme celui d'une mère aimante et attention.

Près des deux adultes, il vit deux enfants. Le plus grand était vraiment beau. Ses cheveux brun-gris comme l'homme étaient attachés par un catogan. Deux cernes marqués allaient à merveille avec ses yeux sombres, lui donnant un visage plus mûr et plus respectueux. Le regard de Naruto dériva à la dernière personne et le cœur du blond rata un battement en le voyant. Ses cheveux couleur corbeaux se redressaient élégamment derrière sa tête. Quelques mèches sombres voilaient son regard abyssal. Naruto ne savait pas pourquoi mais en regardant les yeux du petit garçon... Il avait l'impression de les avoir déjà vus quelque part.

- Naruto? dit Sasuke coupant le blond dans sa contemplation.

Il avait dans la pièce et il vit une petite table où étaient posés un miroir et une magnifique rose enfermée dans une cloche en verre. Sasuke prit le miroir et le donna à Naruto

- Ce miroir peut te montrer ce que tu veux il suffit de lui demander, expliqua Sasuke

Le blond prit le miroir et il regarda dedans.

- Je veux voir Jiraya, s'il vous plaît? demanda Naruto

L'objet s'illumina laissant apparaître le parrain du blond aux prises avec Danzo.

_- Où est ma propriété? S'énerva le vieil homme dans le miroir, frappant Jiraya dans son torse_

_- Pourquoi dois-je vous le dire? Il est enfin libre... répondit Jiraya en crachant du sang sur le sol_

_- Il ne sera jamais libre le temps que je vivrai et que le contrat est actif! s'exclama Danzo, Sai! Fouille la maison de fond en comble même si cela doit te prendre la nuit mais TROUVE-MOI NARUTO!_

L'image s'enleva et Naruto regarda Sasuke qui avait vu l'image dans le miroir

- Sasuke... Il a besoin de moi, souffla le blond au bord des larmes, c'est moi que Danzo veut... Pas mon parrain, il risque de le tuer pour récupérer ses informations. Je ne veux pas perdre une autre personne de ma famille. Il est la seule personne qui me reste!

- Mais s'ils t'attrapent... Tu seras enchaîné à Danzo...

- Je suis prêt sacrifier ma vie pour lui comme pour n'importe qu'elle personne que j'aime... Mes parents m'ont sauvé lors de la tempête de neige... Je... Je dois aller sauver Jiraya, dit Naruto, je lui dois plein de chose.

Sasuke regarda la rose.

- Dans ce cas, va le rejoindre, souffla difficilement le mauve, je ne te retiens plus... Tu n'es plus mon prisonnier...

Naruto écarquilla les yeux avant de regarder le miroir. Il prit Sasuke dans ses bras, pleurant fortement dans les bras du maître.

- Merci... Merci infiniment, grâce à toi j'ai pu avoir un instant de liberté... Tu... Je... pleurai Naruto, je...

- Vas-y! Ton parrain t'attend... Garde le miroir, il te permettra de ne pas m'oublier...

- Jamais... Jamais je ne t'oublierai Sasuke... Merci d'avoir compris à quel point il était important pour moi, sourit doucement le blond embrassant la joue du maître et il partit.

Sasuke regarda le départ de Naruto par la fenêtre. Des larmes s'écoulèrent de ses yeux tandis qu'il voyait sa seule lumière dans cette vie pathétique partir.

- NARUTO! cria le brun dans l'obscurité.

Le blond arriva à Konoha rapidement et il courut vers la maison qu'il occupait avec Jiraya. En entrant, dans la maison, Naruto vit son parrain allonger sur le sol entouré de son propre sang. Le blond alla vers le vieil homme pour le prendre dans ses bras.

- Na...Ruto, souffla Jiraya en voyant son filleul, tu... Tu n'aurais jamais... Du revenir...

- Viens partons! s'exclama le blond prenant son parrain mais la porte se ferma violemment et Naruto vit Danzo

- Bon anniversaire Naruto! dit l'homme, où comptes-tu partir? N'oublie pas que tu m'appartiens.

- Jamais! s'écria Naruto

- Allons Naruto, tu n'es amoureux de personne alors pourquoi lutter?

- Si je suis tombé amoureux de quelqu'un de mieux que Sai! répliqua sèchement le blond

Danzo écarquilla son seul œil avant de rire.

- Ne dis pas ça je sais que tu es amoureux de personne, rétorqua le vieil homme

- Si et je peux te le prouver! s'écria Naruto en sortant le miroir de Sasuke, montre moi la personne qui compte le plus pour moi!

Le miroir s'illumina sur le visage de Sasuke

-_ NARUTO! Cria la voix du mauve dans le miroir_

Danzo fronça les sourcils avant de claquer des doigts. Les hommes du maire capturèrent Naruto et Jiraya.

- Il semblerait que tes goûts ne soient pas terrible Naruto mais ne t'inquiète pas, je vais éliminer ce gêneur comme ça tu n'auras plus jamais d'attache, souffla Danzo, ce sera mon cadeau d'anniversaire...

- Laissez Sasuke hors de cette histoire, il n'a rien à voir là-dedans. C'est moi que vous vouliez, non? Alors laissez Sasuke tranquille!

- Cet homme doit payer pour avoir enlevé la propriété de Danzo, répliqua Sai allant vers le blond, tu es mon fiancé Naruto! Ne l'oublie pas...

Naruto cracha au visage du brun le regardant méchamment. Sai frappa violemment le visage de son fiancé avant de lui tirer les cheveux.

- Tu es à moi Naruto! s'écria le brun, ce type te vole à moi! Tu as compris tu es à moi et à Danzo! Nous devons tuer ce démon avant qu'il ne détruise Konoha pour récupérer ce qui m'appartient!

- Que fait-on d'eux? demanda un homme

- Enfermez-les dans l'atelier et attachez solidement Naruto! Je ne vais qu'il aille à la rescousse de son "bien-aimé", répliqua sèchement Danzo, quand nous reviendrons nous célèbrerons le mariage de Sai et de Naruto!

- JE NE LUI APPARTIENDRAI JAMAIS TU M'ENTENDS DANZO! JAMAIS! MON COEUR SERA TOUJOURS AVEC SASUKE SI TU LE TUES! JE ME TUERAI PAR DERRIERE! cria Naruto avant d'être bâillonné par la main d'un homme

Sai alla vers Naruto qui le tua du regard. Le brun enleva les doigts de l'homme avant de prendre sauvagement les lèvres du blond. Ce dernier mordit la lèvre inférieure de Sai qui saigna légèrement. Une autre gifle partit sur la joue du blond.

- Un jour, tu apprendras à m'aimer, répliqua Sai essuyant le sang qui s'écoulait

Les hommes de Danzo furent prêts à aller à l'assaut du château. Naruto lui était enchaîné avec des chaînes au dessus de sa tête et bâillonné contre un poteau de son atelier. Jiraya était allongé au sol baignant dans son sang. Le blond regarda ses outils au sol et il vit l'objet parfait pour le libérer.

Dans le château, tout le monde était déprimé face à la décision du maître pour Naruto.

Soudain, des cris alertèrent les domestiques et ils virent des hommes arrivés en meute.

Dans sa chambre, Sasuke reconnut Danzo dans la meute. Il fronça les sourcils ne voyant pas Naruto mais il comprit vite le problème en voyant les hommes armés. Le mauve regarda la rose et ne sut quoi faire.

* * *

De son côté Naruto forçait sur ses jambes pour attraper l'objet désiré. Puis Jiraya bougea pour taper la scie. Le blond la réceptionna et amena la scie habillement au dessus de sa tête. Naruto prit l'objet et commença à couper les liens.

Après un peu de temps acharné, il réussit à casser les mailles et il enleva le bâillon.

- Naruto... Cours rejoindre... Sasuke, sourit Jiraya

Le blond prit son parrain et il sortit par la trappe secrète qui était ouverte. Les deux hommes sortirent discrètement de la maison et Naruto siffla son cheval qui arriva rapidement. Le plus jeune mit son parrain sur la selle et il grimpa à la suite, ordonnant à Kurama de galoper le plus rapidement possible au château de Sasuke.

* * *

Le combat faisait rage dans le hall d'entrée. Les hommes ne savaient plus où donner de la tête alors que Sai et Danzo réussirent à passer entre les mailles du filet. Le brun était armé d'un arc avec des flèches alors que Danzo avait seulement un couteau caché.

Ils pénétrèrent dans une pièce et ils virent leur proie. Cette dernière refusa de bouger et Sai décrocha une flèche qui manqua de peu Sasuke. Ce dernier se redressa prêt à combattre. Le brun projeta le maître par la fenêtre. Le mauve atterrit durement sur un toit. Sai frappa Sasuke encore au sol.

- Alors sale démon! Tu es trop gentil pour te battre? Ria Sai

Sasuke regardait vers le bas et il écarquilla les yeux en voyant Naruto.

- SASUKE! s'exclama le blond.

Le démon écarquilla les yeux en voyant des menottes aux poignets de son bien-aimé. Ce dernier descendit de son cheval pour rejoindre Sasuke. Le mauve fronça les sourcils et il fit un croche-pied à Sai avant d'aller se cacher.

Sai prit un morceau de pierre.

- Bats-toi sale lâche! Déjà que tu interfères dans un mariage qui aurait du être un moment merveilleux pour Naruto et moi! Crois-tu vraiment qu'il te choisirait toi à moi... Contrairement à toi, je suis un humain et non un monstre! s'exclama le brun attisant la colère de Sasuke.

Le maître prit rapidement Sai par la gorge.

- Naruto n'a rien à faire avec toi! Je crois qu'il te refuserait mille fois! Cracha Sasuke en balançant le brun sur une pente de toit

- SASUKE! s'exclama la voix de Naruto

Sasuke sourit en voyant le blond sur le balcon. Ce dernier regarda de partout.

- Où est Danzo? demanda l'ancien invité

Soudain, il sentit un métal froid sous sa gorge. Naruto tressaillit en voyant Danzo derrière lui. Sasuke voulut aller secourir le blond mais la lame se rapprocha dangereusement du blond

- J'ignore comment tu as réussi à t'échapper mais j'ai attendu trop longtemps pour laisser tomber, souffla Danzo caressant la peau de Naruto, sept ans que j'attends que tu m'appartiennes. Souviens-tu de la journée où tes parents sont morts? Le jour, où ils t'ont sauvé de ces loups affamés... C'est moi qui avais ordonné à ces charmants petits animaux de les tuer. Je savais que tes parents auraient tout fait pour te sauver mais les loups ne t'auraient jamais attaqué car je tirai les ficelles dans l'ombre...

- C'est de ta faute si...

- Tes parents sont morts... Oui. Pour ta maladie également, je t'avais fait consommé sans que tu t'en rendes compte le virus qui t'a rendu malade et voilà où tu en es, à aimer un démon, cracha Danzo

- Le démon ce n'est pas lui mais toi, répliqua sèchement Naruto et celle d'un inconnu

Soudain, quelqu'un assomma Danzo par derrière et le blond écarquilla les yeux ne sentant plus le poids de la lame sous sa gorge.

- Il semblerait que j'arrive à temps petit frère, dit une voix derrière le dos du blond.

Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux en voyant un homme ressemblant au garçon du tableau.

- Itachi, souffla Sasuke remontant vers Naruto

Le blond courut vers le mauve le prenant dans ses bras.

- J'ai si peur pour toi Sasuke, murmura l'ancien invité

Le maître caressa tendrement le dos de Naruto.

Soudain, Sasuke poussa un cri de douleur et le blond vit Sai qui avait planté un couteau dans la hanche du mauve. Itachi poussa le brun qui tomba dans le précipice. Naruto récupéra le maître pour l'allonger sur le balcon. Certains domestiques virent vers le balcon.

Naruto fit un point de compression sur la plaie. Sasuke déposa sa main sur la joue du blond

- Na... Naruto... Je...

- Non ne parle pas... Tu dois préserver tes forces, commença-t-il en pleurant, tu... Tu guériras vite... Tu verras alors s'il te plaît... Ne m'abandonne pas... Je t'en prie

Sasuke caressa la joue de Naruto avant d'attirer le jeune homme vers lui.

- Je t'aime Naruto, souffla le mauve déposant ses lèvre sur celle du blond

Ce dernier se laissa entraîner dans ce baiser où il transmit tous ses sentiments. Il se détache de Sasuke.

- Je t'aime Sasuke, murmura Naruto avant de reprendre les lèvres du démon

Soudain, des milliers de lumière sortirent du ciel, coupant le baiser entre les deux garçons. Naruto écarquilla les yeux et il alla vers Itachi. Ce dernier posa ses mains sur les épaules du blond. Une énorme lumière s'échappa du corps de Sasuke tandis qu'il redescendait. Naruto avança doucement mais il recula doucement en voyant la personne bougeait.

Cette dernière se redressa et le blond écarquilla les yeux voyant le beau jeune homme qu'il avait vu sur le tableau mais en plus vieux.

- Naruto! C'est moi! s'exclama l'inconnu

Le blond regarda étrangement le garçon avant d'écarquiller les yeux. L'homme devant lui était magnifique. Ses cheveux couleurs corbeaux se redressaient fièrement derrière sa tête. Sa peau était aussi blanche que la lune se mariant parfaitement avec ses deux puits abyssaux. Naruto reconnut le regard plein de tendresse qu'avait une personne en particulier...

- Sasuke? S'étonna-t-il avant de s'élancer sur les lèvres de son amant. Ce dernier fut surpris de l'étreinte de Naruto mais il répondit rapidement.

Lorsqu'ils se détachèrent le blond fut surpris de voir un magnifique château et il écarquilla d'autant plus les yeux en voyant les domestiques se changeaient en humain. Shikamaru était un garçon aux cheveux se redressant en ananas au dessus de sa tête. Ses yeux étaient noirs et il avait une boucle d'oreille à l'oreille gauche.

Tsunade était une belle femme assez jeune. Ses cheveux blonds platine étaient attachés en deux couettes basses. Un petit losange trônait sur son large front. Ses yeux étaient marron noisette. Naruto soupira en voyant que Kakashi lui n'avait pas beaucoup changé. Ses cheveux grisant partaient en épi au dessus de sa tête. Un bandeau caché son œil gauche tandis que la moitié de son visage était également caché par un masque.

Sakura apparut et je fus surpris de voir une belle jeune fille aux cheveux étonnamment rose. Un large front comme Tsunade et des yeux aussi verts que des émeraudes.

Soudain, Naruto sentit quelqu'un prendre sa taille.

- Maintenant tu peux enfin nous voir sous notre véritable apparence, souffla la voix de Sasuke qui était aussi envoûtante que lorsqu'il était "démon", il y a quelque temps, une sorcière m'a jeté un sort à cause que je refusai d'admettre que j'aimai les hommes et que pour que j'arrête de dévergonder les femmes...

- C'est pour ça que tu me courtisais comme si j'étais une femme! s'exclama Naruto coupant Sasuke

- C'est juste que je n'avais pas l'habitude... Mais sache Naruto que mes sentiments pour toi sont sincères. La preuve est que le sort de la sorcière est levé. Je devais apprendre à aimer et être aimé en retour pour retrouver mon apparence. Naruto... Me ferai-tu l'immense honneur d'être mon amant à partir de maintenant et à jamais?

- Où est mon parrain? demanda Naruto devenant rouge

- Il se fait soigner, répondit Tsunade, répond lui...

Naruto regarda Sasuke et son cœur battait fortement dans sa poitrine...

- Oui, répondit le blond sautant au cou de son amant, ma réponse sera toujours "oui"!

Et il embrassa son brun passionnément et le maître répondit fortement à l'étreinte de son amant.

* * *

Un bal fut organisé le soir-même et Naruto tourbillonnait avec Sasuke au centre de la piste, heureux d'être ensemble sans que le temps ne puisse l'empêcher.

Jiraya sourit en voyant le petit couple valser au centre de la pièce. Il observa Tsunade du coin de l'œil et il alla vers elle.

- M'accorderez-vous cette danse? demanda Jiraya se courbant et en tendant sa main vers la jeune femme.

Sakura sourit avant de pousser discrètement la blonde dans les bras du parrain de Naruto.

Au centre, Sasuke souffla quelque chose à son amant et ce dernier hocha la tête avant de partir avec le brun

Shikamaru soupira et il alla vers Kiba et Hinata qui dansaient ensemble.

- Galère, souffla l'ananas, c'est chiant d'être amoureux...

- Pourquoi dis-tu ça? demanda Kiba. Ce dernier avait des cheveux châtains partant dans tous les sens sur sa tête. Ses yeux noirs étaient fendus lui donnant un air animal. Une petite dent dépassait de la commissure des lèvres.

- Les deux tourtereaux sont partis sans doute faire des galipettes. Tsunade se fait draguer par le parrain de monsieur Naruto et toi tu danses avec ta femme.

- Allons Shika! Tu vas la trouver cette femme, sourit Hinata. Cette dernière avait de longs cheveux bleutés retenus en chignon sur sa tête. Sa peau était aussi blanche que de la porcelaine se mariant parfaitement avec le blanc-mauve de ses yeux.

- Si tu le dis, répliqua l'ancien chandelier.

* * *

Dans la chambre à l'aile Ouest, Sasuke dévorait les lèvres de son amant, allongé sur le lit deux places. Chacun d'eux goûtait avec envie l'autre personne. Naruto passa ses bras derrière la nuque et tourna légèrement sa tête permettant à la langue de Sasuke d'explorer la bouche du blond. Les bruits de succions retentissaient dans la pièce ainsi que les petits gémissements.

Naruto se frotta instinctivement à Sasuke faisant toucher leur virilité entre eux. Le blond recommença adorant cette sensation plus que plaisante. Les deux garçons gémirent en chœur face à ça. Sasuke délaissa la bouche de son amant pour partir à l'exploration du corps de Naruto.

Le brun embrassa, lécha, suçota et mordilla faiblement le cou de son amant laissant des belles marques violacées affirmant que l'être sous lui l'appartenait et à jamais.

Naruto gémit sentant les mains gelées de Sasuke sur sa peau désormais bouillante.

- Sasuke tu as les mains froides, souffla le blond

- Ne connais-tu pas le dicton "main froide, cœur chaud". Le mien bouillonne pour toi, mon amour, murmura Sasuke embrassant Naruto

- Je t'aime Sasuke, répondit le jeune garçon

- Je le sais... chuchota le brun comme si c'était un secret... Leur secret.

Le maître défit le kimono de Naruto dévoilant son torse halé. Le blond se redressa capturant les lèvres de Sasuke qui se léchait les babines en voyant cette peau comme une petite sucrerie faite de caramel et de cerise. Le blond s'assit sur son amant réimprimant les mouvements entre leurs deux verges. Il passa une main sur la chemise enlevant les premiers boutons. Une fois le torse à la vue de Naruto, il fit glisser ses mains l'épaule de son amant pour lui enlever sa chemise et sa veste noir.

- Si je t'appartiens alors tu m'appartiens également, souffla Naruto embrassant le cou de Sasuke.

Le blond suçota la peau blanche pour laisser une belle marque au cou prouvant que Sasuke lui appartenait. Ce dernier sourit et s'attaqua aux petites cerises de son amant qui gémit sentant les douces lèvres de Sasuke jouait avec l'un tandis que l'autre était pincé...

Le brun rallongea son amant sur le lit et joua avec les mamelons de Naruto en les léchant, les suçotant, les mordillant, les pinçant et les embrassant. Sasuke enleva entièrement les derniers vêtements du blond et il vit la verge de Naruto tendu par le plaisir. Un vrai appel à la luxure.

Le blond se redressa enlevant également les derniers vêtements de son amant laissant voir le pénis de Sasuke tendu également. Ce dernier se pencha embrassant la hampe chaude gorgée de sang. Naruto gémit en sentant les lèvres de son amant sur son junior en éveil.

Sasuke prit la verge de Naruto et il commença à le masturber alors que le blond fit la même chose à son brun. Leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent pour un autre baiser enflammé. Leur autre main touchait l'autre personne comme un miroir. Le brun poussa Naruto pour qu'il se rallonge et il prit violemment la verge du blond en bouche, imprimant des va et viens...

- Sas... Sasuke...Ahhh. Ce... Ce n'est... Ahhh... Juste, souffla difficilement Naruto

- Dans ce cas...

Sasuke se mit à quatre pattes au dessus de Naruto et il positionna sa verge au dessus de la tête de son amant. Ce dernier prit la hampe dans sa bouche alors que Sasuke recommençait à s'occuper de la verge oubliée de Naruto en entrant trois doigts dans l'intimité de son blond. Les deux garçons se stoppèrent avant la jouissance et ils échangèrent les rôles. Sasuke était allongé sur le lit et Naruto fut sur le brun.

Le blond positionna son intimité au dessus de la verge de Sasuke et il s'empala. Le maître laissa un gémissement lui échapper tellement c'était bon de sentir la chaleur et l'étroitesse de son amant. Naruto lui gémit de douleur mais il entra Sasuke lentement en lui imposant son propre rythme.

Le blond arriva à la garde et attendit pour s'habituer pendant ce temps, Sasuke attacha une petite clochette sur la verge de Naruto. Ce dernier commençait ses va et viens laissant la clochette émettre un magnifique son.

- Sas... Ahh, gémit Naruto

Ce dernier sortit de son amant pour le positionner à quatre pattes avant de le pilonner, frappant violemment la prostate de son amant. Les gémissements étaient mélangés au doux son de la clochette. Sasuke sentit la fin le prendre et il défit la clochette pour imprimé des mouvements de pompe.

- Sas...

- Hn... Ensemble mon amour, souffla Sasuke alors que les deux garçons jouissent de concert.

Naruto sur les draps et Sasuke dans l'entre de son amant. Le brun se retira et prit son blond pour l'amener près de l'oreiller pour le prendre dans ses bras.

- J'étais surpris quand tu m'as demandé de venir avec toi dans ta chambre, souffla Naruto reprenant son souffle

- Oui mais ça en valait la peine, crois-moi, répondit Sasuke

- Tu l'as dit, sourit le blond

- Je me suis demandé... Tu me préfères sous ma véritable apparence où celle de la malédiction? demanda le brun

- Idiot... soupira Naruto, ce n'est pas de ton apparence que je suis tombé amoureux mais de toi, gros bêta.

- Alors ça me rassure...

- Mais je dois dire que je te préfère en démon, sourit sadiquement son amant

Sasuke fut choqué mais il comprit la blague en entendant le rire de Naruto s'en suivit d'une bataille de baiser entre les deux garçons.

- Je t'aime, mon amour, souffla Sasuke

- Moi aussi je t'aime, mon cœur, répondit Naruto caressant la joue de son amant

- Le temps...

- N'est plus notre perte, continua le blond

- Il est notre commencement, finit Sasuke en embrassant son amant et bientôt son fiancé...

* * *

Rewiews?

**Lovelessnaru-chan: J'ai réussi à le finir! HOURRA!**

**Naru-chan: Je te félicite et puis tu as fait un lemon où Sasuke est seme donc il ne t'embêtera pas^^**

**Lovelessnaru-chan: Oui... Mais pour la finir... C'était au prix d'immense sacrifice comme des heures de sommeil en moins tellement j'étais stressée mais le résultat en valait la peine... Je suis fière de moi. Par contre, je m'excuse s'il manque des mots ou des fautes d'orthographe qui sont passés à la trapper. Laisser des rewiews pour l'auteur^^. A la prochaine, ciaossu**

**Je tiens à informer que vous aurez la suite de Familier rapidement^^**


End file.
